In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a case which is especially useful for folding articles such as shirts, trousers, dresses, slacks and the like in a manner which will retain the article of clothing free of wrinkles and available for storage, for packing in a larger case or suitcase or for transport in the packing case in which the article is folded.
A problem often encountered when traveling relates to packing of articles of clothing such as dress shirts, slacks, dress coats, dresses and other items which, unless folded in a proper fashion, will wrinkle and become untidy, therefore requiring pressing or other attention before they can be worn. Various systems are utilized in suitcases, packing cases and the like in an attempt to maintain the press or wrinkle-free condition of clothing articles. Suitcases often include flaps or similar elements which serve as a pattern or support which permits or facilitates folding of the items.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,952, issued Jan. 7, 1986, a wrapper for clothing and the like is disclosed. The device disclosed includes a shape retainer separate and apart from a wrapping assembly or wrapper. Articles of clothing are folded about the shape retainer. The shape retainer is then removed. The folded article is then positioned in the wrapper and the shape retainer is placed over the article. The shape retainer has a geometric shape which is the same as the center portion of the separate wrapper but of lesser dimension. Wing sections are folded over folded articles and the shape retainer.
While such a wrapper device appears to be utilitarian, it does not resolve problems associated with packing various items such as shirts with collars, dresses with shoulder pads, and other articles of clothing. Further, the shape retainer which serves as a form for folding the article of clothing may be lost or misplaced.
Thus there has developed a need for a more universal carrying and packing case and method which may serve not only as a means for holding and packing articles of clothing so that they will remain wrinkle free but also to serve as a packing case for the articles of clothing if necessary.